The end of Doomsday
by Dov-777
Summary: This is a story about the dc villain doomsday. As he is flung off of the earth strapped to a piece of pavement after being defeated by the justice league he is pulled near a red giant star that goes super nova and turns into a black hole sucking doomsday in and as he comes out on the other side he is changed forever.


**Chapter 1: the void**

**I was moving, hurling through the darkness and the lights the emptiness the space. I opened my eyes I felt stuck constricted I moved and broke free I could not stand but I floated, I was here again the darkness the void with the lights this place. I kept moving without power to move spinning and stopping. I felt heat I saw it, it was the source my food the light and fire. I moved towards it draw by its pull. But this source was cooler and larger not as bright but then it emitted a burst of food of source but it came towards me it hurt for a moment but fed me well. Then nothing the darkness but not the lights, I was being pulled again by nothing that I could see, it was the void the void was pulling me in ,it was pulling the source with me I tried to fight it. I tried to hit it, to bite it, to claw it, to kick it, and fight it but there was nothing to fight, it swallowed me. I saw it, I saw all of it I saw everything and yet nothing I saw light and dark I saw up and down and I started to know. I knew, I understood, I felt, and I feared. **

**It spat me out but in the same place the dark the void with the lights. I looked around I saw everything and knew but I did not know. My hands trembled my body trembled and shook I felt something a presence by looking at everything around me I felt this strange presence this new thing within me. 'What is this?' I moved my head to turn to face this new voice. I saw nothing but it was there ' where.' I heard it again but I knew where it was coming from, it was from within me within my head it was me, my voice. I roared and screamed not in rage but in fear in ignorance I felt things I knew things that I had not know before and I screamed. Over time I stopped screaming I felt a new presence in my mind. It was my own presence I understood I knew I felt I saw I heard. I was alive. I drifted through the void I now knew as space. I saw the stars the planets the nebulas. I felt a sense of wonder and calm I no longer felt the hate within me the burning hate was cooled but still burning. I remembered everything my life everything that I had done. I was disgusted with myself. Disturbed with my own actions, tortured by my own decisions I was disgusted with myself. I was a monster I was a bringer of death and doom I was doomsday. I was alone with these thoughts and these memories I had to live with it I had to live with this pain. 'So be it.' I thought guilty for the first time. I sought solace from these memories but the void offer only the painful truth. I was alone and I was purposeless I need purpose I need others. I remembered something a world with others on it all of them feared and hated me for what I had done. The kryptonian with strange red symbol on his chest, the dark man with pointed ears and black wings, and the strange pretty woman with the sharp shining flat stick and the long golden line that I couldn't break. I remembered the kryptonian he killed me and I killed him. Neither of us died we both remained both continued to fight. **

**I needed to return to this world it felt important. I looked around there was nothing to move me and nothing to be moved except me. I looked at my hands they no longer shook or trembled I bald my hands into a fists and I struck out at the void and I moved in the direction of my strike. I stuck out again and went in that direction. I didn't know where that world was or even where I was. I did know where the kryptonian was I felt him I hated him I knew him so I struck out in his direction again and again he was getting closer. Ever so slowly he was getting closer. **

**I struck out at the void for months on earth but in the void time is irrelevant. I struck out endlessly arms and body never tiring. Until I saw it I saw the world the blue and green orb that floated in the darkness. I kept moving towards it with greater intent with greater want. I was getting close until I felt it again it was called gravity. 'I hate gravity.' I came closer to the earth speeding up overtime gaining more and more speed as I entered the atmosphere; I heard a loud bang and a wave of air around me I was traveling very fast. Soon fire had started to form around me but it did not harm me. My skin was immune to it, but it did obstruct my view, I tried to move it but it was not a solid mass I decided to accept its presences. I could see the ground through the cracks of the flames, I hit the ground face first I skidded through the mud and flaming green things and dirt and halted near the base of a tree. I laid there for a second and gathered my thoughts I tasted the dirt in my mouth I tasted familiar almost good. I pushed myself out of the dirt and muck, I looked around this was the world I could smell it, I could feel it. I looked up and saw it the star, no it's the sun this world's sun. It invigorated me, it awakened me, and I liked it. **

**I felt him somewhere the kryptonian I knew where he was. 'The kryptonian may help me. Someone will help me.' I thought in hope, another new presence but this presence was more powerful. It was almost alive, and it urged me on and for now it is my friend. I started to walk toward the kryptonian I didn't want to move to quickly I wanted to enjoy this world. The green things that sprung from the ground, they are plants. The creatures that walk with me now without fear they are animals and the creatures that stand upright like I do but are weaker and smaller than I am, are called humans. The kryptonian looks like them but he is not, pretty woman with the sharp stick looks like them but she is not, and the man with the pointed ears he is one of them and yet he protects them. They are not alone they are part of a large group. I defeated all of them before and I could do it again if I needed to but I don't want to now. I am not who I was I am not myself. **


End file.
